warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Icestar's Destiny
Icestar's Destiny by Icebreath Prologue I looked at my mother."Where are we going Rainfire?" I asked.I'm Icekit.My sisters and I are leaving.We didn't know where."To LightClan,my friend Lightstar will keep you safe." Our mother said.Our mother's name is Rainfire.She is blue-gray with a lighter waist and white paws.Our father is Spottedpelt.That didn't make Stormstar happy.Stormstar loved our mother and saved her life.But he was furious and killed Smallkit,well kinda.Smallkit got greencough but Stormstar forbade Ashsong to give him catmint,and the black-and-white tom died.I was so scared.We dashed across the snow."Goodbye,my loves." Rainfire choked."S-she left us." Orangekit wailed.A tabby she-cat found us."Why,hello! I'm Lightstar,come to my clan." She said.We followed her and my story begins. 'Chapter #1' We followed Lightstar into the warm camp."This is Valleystorm.She will take care of you." She said,referring to a fat dark tabby. Valleystorm purred. "My kits are almost here.I think I can handle an extra-large litter." Orangekit and I shared a glance.Spottedkit flicked the tip of her tail to Leafkit's shoulder,but Leafkit ran away."She-cats!She-cats!Run away!" She yelled.Spottedkit muttered something unaduible.Orangekit shook her head.I burst out laughing.Valleystorm gave us a strict look before she giggled.I looked and Leafkit had the same look on her face as Valleystorm.A brown tabby tom walked towards us with a bird."Here Valleystorm.Eat this."He said.The tabby queen looked at us and we tuckered in."Bird." ''The word floated through my mind.We ate until there was none left for our adopted mother.She giggled before walking off. 'Chapter #2''' It was a couple moons later when Valleystorm had her kits.It was a nice and warm spring day and we were playing in the sunny clearing.Did I say we were apprentices?Valleystorm let out a wail of pain.Berryspring dashed over to us.He massaged her belly and gave her borage and thyme.Tigerheart,her mate,shooed us to the elders den so we didn't interrup Berryspring.Moonflower told us a good story about when she was a kit,but I didn't listen.I wandered out and saw Valleystorm,unconsious.Berryspring was in his den getting supplies.Tigerheart was most likely looking for me.The queen was there,alone.I couldn't let her die,or stay like that.Her heart was barely beating.The kits were too big to for her!Running and running,I ran to every den shouting that Valleystorm was dying and needed help.Soon the whole clan was beside her."This is risky,but I can try to cut the kits out of her.She may die,she may live."Berryspring said.The tabby's belly was sliced open and one by one,the medicine cat carried out three kits.Valleystorm lived,luckily.Everyone said I was a hero.The next night I was being named an apprentice,'cause I was six moons.One kit was a pale tabby she-kit.She was named that kit Icykit,after me.The other two were toms named Tabbykit and Warmkit.Warmkit was nicer than Tabbykit but never compared to Icykit.I loved them all,the ones I saved. Chapter #3 Icykit followed me around everywhere.The elders and warriors,and even the other apprentices told the kits about how I saved them!Tabbykit would say how brave I was, and Warmkit said that he wouldn't be here I hadn't warned the clan! I was humble and said it was nothing,but they refused to listen.Valleystorm and Tigerheart seemed eternally grateful.Berryspring offered to be my mentor,but I refused.I wanted something more,I wanted to be leader! I was twelve moons when the kits were apprentices,too.Icypaw was sad that she wasn't my apprentice,but I said she'd be able to train with me. Category:Books